


Ambiguous Tales

by cliffracerx



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffracerx/pseuds/cliffracerx
Summary: (a collection of short stories that are all ambiguously related to my otp.)





	1. The House of Sundered Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody asked for depressing, fairytale-esqe ficlets related to these two but as usual, I'm here to deliver anyways!

There once was there was a mer with wings shaped like Freedom. Another mer fell in love with this mer, drawn to him for reasons that lay beyond his ability to explain.

Each day he gazed at his beloved and thought, _‘If only I could bind those wings! Then, we would never again have to suffer the bitterness of separation, even for a moment,’_  but when the lovesick mer wrapped the other mer’s wings in an enchanted scarf of brilliant blue--perhaps in an effort to tame him and draw him close--the wings shattered and immediately fell to the ground.

Bloodied by the fiery shards of his wings and bereft of Freedom, the winged mer died. His spirit passed into a garden of roses, hounded there by the sting of betrayal and numerous questions.

Heartbroken, the mer responsible for his lover’s death interred himself in the ashes of denial, for even as he passed into neither life nor death, he refused to realize that the other’s wings had been the source of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There will be more chapters in the future :D  
> -I'd love to see what your interpretations of this are in the comments!!


	2. The Eager Kwama Warrior

The scarab that became the new man was like a silkworm, cocooned in reincarnation amidst transformation; nestled between the silk-threads where the boundaries of past and present bled frequently bled into each other.

Then, along came a large, polite (but decidedly impatient) Kwama warrior who did not understand that the silkworm-scarab wasn’t a forager. However, the cocoon and its contents had piqued his curiosity, so he decided to take a look before transforming himself by crawling inside and attempting to merge with another worker.

With his newfound strength borne by the multitudes, the Kwama warrior began peeling the silk back to expose the changing thing within, which slept uneasily alongside its memories; suspended somewhere between being a silkworm and scarab. The Kwama warrior was greatly vexed by the nature of this between-thing, and how familiar it looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I owe NeoQwerty for giving me the idea for this little story :D


	3. The Jaded Lantern

Many ages ago, there was a happy warrior who was at peace with himself and with the world around him. When he died, his story was interrupted.  
But when he came back, he had unknowingly surrendered his identity to history, and even lost his memories of having fought bravely for those who loved.  
Reborn, he lived in the dark, and thus recalled no sorrowful past and knew no painful future--until one day, he obtained a lantern.  
The light danced upon the wick, taking the shape of a memory, whispering to him not only of his lost tranquility but also his unhappiness, pain, iniquity and loneliness thereafter.


End file.
